Imaginary
by Death Rider
Summary: Oneshot on jak's time in prison . When we are placed in an extreme situation we cannot handle we will withdrawl into a place that feels is safe. So what happens when that place is no longer safe and the inside is just as bad as the outside?Pre 'Whisper'


Disclaimer: If you don't know than I can't "Coughwon'tCough" help you.

One shot on Jak's Time in prison. Every time I hear this song this comes to mind. And since I burned my Evanescence CD onto my computer I hear it a lot. So to destroy the plot bunnies driving me insane I give you…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name_

It hurts…

It's hurting everywhere… Make it go away.

Jak curled tighter into a ball in the corner of his cell, willing himself away from this place.

Slipping back into that part of himself that was still safe. They can't get me here.

It was beautifulhere. All sunshine and grass and trees. Never any pain and darkness, those couldn't reach him here.

They couldn't reach him here, couldn't hurt him here.

safe

_Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

HE was back again dragging him away from his place of safety.

Pushing him down onto THAT chair. Strapping him in, then the pain came. Oh God that pain.

It tore through him, that icy hot darkness saturating into his skin. It wouldn't go away clinging to him like an infectious disease.

It pulled and tugged at his subconscious forcing him to let go of the fantasy world.

Forcing him to scream, to relive the hellish existence his life had become.

And HE laughed.

Laughing at his pain, his suffering

I hate him.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Where are you guys?

Help me…please?

I can't save myself... I- I'm not strong enough.

"_Don't worry buddy, I'll save you before you know it."_

Please hurry Dax. I c-can't hold on much longer.

They threw him back in his cell. Leaving him alone to recover before it started all over again.

Jak hugged himself tighter. They were gone now, he could slip away again.

Safe again, they couldn't hurt him.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

The Day had broken over the prison. Not that he could tell, it was always day here.

Locked inside his mind Jak watched the clouds drift lazily through the forever blue sky.

The wind pushing the trees into a rhythmic dance that soothed him.

It wasn't so bad now.

It can't reach me here. Safe from the darkness, safe from the pain, safe from HIM.

Jak shudder. Fear creeping into his sanctuary.

_Hands holding him down_

_evil leer as his cloths were stripped away_

_Pain, lots of pain. Evil laughter as he screamed._

NO! He can't hurt me here, can't t-touch me here.

I'm safe

I'm safe

I'm safe

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Footsteps come closer

Door's opening again

Too soon

oh god! please not again.

Don't want to do this

_Hands pushed him down_

_Rough lips on his_

No please don't do this

Not again… please…

_Cloths falling away_

Don't …

_Evil leer_

no…

pain

Stop!

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

Sobs tore from his throat.

It hurts

_A kiss on his cheek_

Go away

I hate you

Door's closing, footsteps fading

Silent except for his sobs

Artificial lights flicker as he starts his descent back to the fantasy. Sobs slowing to a stop. Vacant eyes staring at the wall ahead.

Blood's still flowing, body's still hurting

But he can't feel it

Make them stop

Somebody make them stop…please

Anybody…

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

We will. I won't let them hurt you anymore

Blue sky's darkening. The wind is slowing to a stop. The world around him fading into nothingness

Sharp claws graze his cheek.

Stop, go away. Don't touch me.

I won't hurt you.

Black eyes stare into his

Rigid horns brush against his head as he's pulled into an embrace

So cold

Your mine. I'll kill that man.

Leave me alone

Hands pulled at his clothing. pale lips drawn back in a snarl

No!

I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle

Stop… it hurts. You're hurting me. Not here to.

Unaware of the approaching footsteps that would rip him from one nightmare to another. A single tear ran down a Jak's cheek as the last of the light was swallowed by the invading darkness.


End file.
